He Coming Back
by florianon.98
Summary: Ledakan keras mengagetkan mereka pada pencarian itu, hingga Hanji menemukannya penuh luka dan bersimbah darah. Malam itu Ia berkejaran dengan waktu, dengan harapan Levi selamat. [After Chapter 114 Fanfiction] [Levi, Hanji, OC]


Belasan kuda berlari membelah padang rumput. Derapnya terdengar hingga kejauhan. Suara ringkikan silih berganti, menyusul ayunan pada tali kekang. Tujuan mereka adalah hutan rapat dengan pepohonan yang menjulang amat tinggi.

Hanji berada paling depan pada rombongan itu, diikuti Floch yang membuntuti. Sisanya berada dibelakang, dengan diliputi tanya sebab apa Hanji mengebut lari kudanya.

Efek yang Ia lihat pada Falco membuatnya yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada tim yang mengawasi Zeke. Intuisinya mengatakan sesuatu yang gawat, yang Ia sendiri tak ingin mempercayai jika itu terjadi.

Apapun itu, dia harus segera mengecek keadaan di hutan. Tempat mereka mengawasi Zeke.

Mereka semakin mendekati hutan, disambut oleh pemandangan asap tipis yang menguar dari sela pepohonan. Jantung Hanji berdegup lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Asap itu, semoga saja bukan berasal dari potongan tubuh titan.

Rasa penasaran dan kekhawatiran kembali menyergap Hanji, Ia mengayunkan lagi tali kekang kudanya, melesat meninggalkan Floch yang berteriak di belakangnya. Membelah rimbunan pepohonan, sambil merapal harapan agar tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

Sayang, semesta tak mendukung.

* * *

**HE COMING BACK**

* * *

**̶ AFTER CHAPTER 114 ̶ Ver. 1**  
**[ a #fanfiction ]**

**Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**  
**All characters belongs to Hajime Isayama**  
**Story by me**

**(Maafkan, larinya ke LeviHan lagi.)**  
**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Sayang, semesta tak mendukung.

Ia dihadapkan dengan 'mayat-mayat' titan yang bergelimpangan, beserta beberapa potongan tubuh titan yang berserakan. Bercak darah yang menguap menyebar di berbagai sudut. Tenda-tenda terkoyak lebar, dan seluruh properti serta logistik lainnya tak berbentuk.

Hancur. Benar-benar hancur dan berantakan.

Nafas Hanji seketika tertahan, dengan kedua mata yang melebar sempurna dibalik kacamatanya. Tubuhnya gemetar luar biasa. Floch dan yang lainnya muncul kemudian, beberapa memekik tertahan. Bahkan satu orang, perempuan, terkulai lemas saat melihat wajah familiar rekannya.

"A-apa ini?!" Floch, shock melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ia menoleh pada Hanji yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala berulang kali.

Nafas Hanji yang berulang terdengar hingga telinga Floch. "Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin."

Kemudian kedua matanya menyapu ke seluruh penjuru yang bisa Ia raih, mengamati satu per satu pada lokasi itu. Mencari dua sosok yang paling mungkin bertahan hidup.

Tapi nihil. Ia tak menemukan satu pun. Bahkan Levi tak terlihat tubuh mungilnya.

"Kepala titan yang telah kami temukan berjumlah 30," lirih seseorang di belakang Floch. "dan satu potongan kepala titan kera yang sudah tercerai berai."

Hanji menghela nafas, lagi. Menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Menguasai diri. Menoleh ke arah Floch, kemudian ke arah prajurit muda dibelakangnya.

"Terjadi pertarungan disini. Zeke pasti telah mengubah mereka semua menjadi titan lewat teriakannya." jelas Hanji dengan mata menajam. "Hanya Levi dan Zeke yang selamat. Mereka telah pergi dari sini, tapi pasti belum jauh."

Kedua mata Floch dan yang lainnya semakin melebar. Sedangkan Hanji telah melaju meninggalkan mereka.

"Cari mereka!" teriaknya, dengan suara gemetar.

Hanji mengarahkan kudanya keluar hutan. Berbelok cepat menuju arah sungai terdekat. Ia sangat yakin bahwa Levi mengarah kesana. Dengan logistik yang hancur, Levi tak memiliki perbekalan untuk Ia konsumsi. Pun tak memiliki air untuk diminum.

Dan sungai adalah salah satu sumber air terbaik yang Levi bisa miliki. Dan kalau beruntung, Ia akan bertemu dengan pemburu atau penadah buah hutan yang sedang melintas. Ia bisa meminta sedikit perbekalan mereka untuk perjalanan kembali ke kota.

Awan-awan kelabu kian pekat. Gerimis tipis mulai turun.

Hanji terus melaju. Sayangnya perkiraannya salah. Jarak antara hutan ke sungai masih cukup jauh, dan sejak tadi Ia tak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan Levi sepanjang penglihatannya.

Tapi Hanji terus melaju, dengan jantung yang terus berdetak kencang.

Di tengah lajunya, gerimis menderas menjadi hujan.

BUUUMMM

Satu suara ledakan membuat kuda-kuda dan manusia disitu berjengit kaget. Menghentikan pergerakan mereka.

Asap abu membumbung tinggi dari arah serong mereka.

"Apa lagi itu?!" seru Floch, ditengah kebingungan. Hari yang Ia kira akan sukses, menjadi berantakan karena kejadian yang Ia tak pahami ini.

Floch berhenti disamping Hanji. Melihat tatapan kosong milik perempuan itu.

"Ke sana. Ke sumber ledakan tadi. Cepat." perintah Hanji dengan suara gemetar.

"Untuk apa? Kita ini mau menemui Zeke, bukan mau menemui ledakan." respon Floch dengan gesture ogah-ogahan.

Hanji melirik sinis padanya. "Kau itu benar-benar bodoh ya? Kau tak memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa ledakan itu mungkin dihasilkan Zeke."

Floch menahan geraman.

Dan lagi, Hanji melesat meninggalkan Floch dan kawanan lainnya. Mengebut lari kudanya, demi mengetahui dengan cepat ledakan darimana itu.

Hujan masih saja deras, tapi Hanji tak peduli. Sungai kian dekat. Ia membelokkan kudanya ke kanan.

Dari kejauhan, dari balik bulir-bulir air hujan, yang Ia lihat adalah gerobak kayu yang tercerai berai dengan beberapa sisi yang terlihat amat hangus.

Hanji mengebut lagi kudanya, menuju gerobak kayu itu.

Dan kembali matanya melebar.

Pemandangan yang mengerikan.

Serpihan-serpihan kayu dan logam yang beberapa sisinya hangus berserakan dimana-mana. Isi perut tercerai berai. Pinggang hingga kaki yang terlempar berseberangan arah dengan tubuh atas yang kini tertelungkup. Aroma daging, kayu dan logam terbakar masih terasa.

Serta dua ekor kuda yang bokong hingga paha terkena luka bakar hebat. Dan sayangnya, satu dari keduanya telah mati.

Sesak menghinggapi dada Hanji. Ditambah, Ia menemukan serakan pedang yang telah menyerpih, tak jauh dari lokasi ledakan.

_Milik Levi. Pasti miliknya_, batin Hanji.

Namun, sepanjang pandangan, Ia masih belum menemukan sosok lelaki itu. Membuat Ia makin khawatir.

Ia membuat garis imajiner, menarik garis dari titik yang Ia yakini sumber ledakan lalu lurus menuju serpihan pedang.

Yang kemudian membuatnya tercekat.

Garis itu melewati sungai. Dan diseberang sungai sana, tak terlihat benda apapun termasuk manusia.

Otaknya mengirim pesan bahwa kemungkinan Levi tercebur ke sungai. Dan dengan arus yang deras, tubuh lelaki itu terseret air.

Floch tiba, dengan wajah berkerut.

Hanji menoleh padanya.

"Itu Zeke. Evakuasi dia ke kota." ucapnya. Floch menatap Hanji tak mengerti. Hanji mendengus. "Jangan tanya padaku apa yang terjadi. Lebih baik kau segera mengambil tubuh Zeke, dan bawa di ke markas. Tenang, dia masih bisa beregenerasi." _tidak seperti Levi_.

"Oh. Oke." respon Floch, sambil memberi gesture anak buahnya untuk mengambil tubuh Zeke. Membuat Hanji sebal luar biasa. Seharian Floch berlaku sok-sokan, dan saat tugas yang sebenarnya muncul dia malah seperti orang bodoh yang tak paham prosedur.

"Dan yang lainnya, bantu aku mencari Levi." ucapnya.

Floch mendelik.

"Hei! Kita hanya mencari Zeke. Untuk apalagi mencari Levi, huh? Itu tidak penting." Ujarnya.

PLAAKKKK

Kesabaran Hanji sudah diujung tanduk. Emosinya begitu terkuras dan kelakuan Floch memperparah keadaan. Maka, tanda kemerahan muncul di pipi kiri Floch, membuat lelaki bersurai kemerahan itu berkilat marah.

"Jangan lupa statusmu sekarang, Komandan Hanji Zoe!" desis Floch tak terima ditampar.

Hanji menaikkan wajahnya, menatap bengis pada Floch. "Aku tak peduli. Jangan urusi aku. Urus saja titan kera brengsek yang kau puja itu!"

"Kau!"

Floch mengeluarkan senapan. Bersiap menembak pada Hanji. Hanji bergeming. Tak peduli. Di otak perempuan itu hanya berisi tentang Levi.

Jari Floch sudah siap pada pelatuk, hingga satu tangan menahan lelaki itu.

"Jangan kelewatan, Floch!" tegur Louise. "Biarkan Komandan pergi. Beliau tak akan kabur."

Floch melirik sinis pada Louise, menurunkan senjatanya.

Hanji melenggang meninggalkan mereka, tak peduli lagi. Tujuannya kini hanya satu, menemukan Levi. Dimanapun Ia berada.

* * *

Ditengah deras hujan, Hanji masih menelusuri sungai. Sendiri. Ditemani langit yang menggelap dan kabut yang mulai turun.

Berbekal senter yang diberi Louise, Ia memperhatikan tiap sudut daerah yang dilaluinya. Sambil menyimpan asa tentang keberadaan Levi.

Kedua matanya terhenti pada kain mantel berlambang sayap kebebasan yang tersangkut batu besar. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, berharap dibaliknya masih ada sosok yang bernapas.

Buru-buru Ia turun dari kudanya, menghampiri kain mantel itu. Dengan tangan gemetar Ia menyingkap kain itu.

Lalu, air matanya tumpah.

Itu Levi. Dengan wajah penuh darah. Luka gores memanjang dari pipi hingga rahang serta di dahi. Syukurlah tidak menembus hingga kedalam mulut. Sepanjang lengan kanan hingga kaki penuh dengan serpihan kayu dan logam yang tertancap menembus kulit, darah mengalir terus menerus. Ditambah beberapa titik mengalami luka bakar yang Hanji tak paham seberapa parahnya.

Ia mulai mengangkat tubuh itu, susah payah akibat arus air, menyeretnya ke tepi. Membaringkannya diatas rerumputan.

Wajah itu, matanya terpejam. Dengan dahi berkerut. Hanji menghela nafas panjang. Dadanya amat sesak. Sangat sesak.

Tangan kanannya beringsut mengecek nafas dari hidung, dan tangan kirinya mencari detak jantung lelaki itu.

Tangis kembali pecah.

Jantung itu masih berdetak, meski melambat. Dan nafas itu masih ada.

Levi masih hidup.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Hanji membawa tubuh itu naik ke atas kudanya. Memposisikannya agar tak ada serpihan yang menusuk makin dalam. Ia sendiri memilih untuk berjalan kaki saja sambil menuntun kudanya, karena Ia tau bahwa kudanya kelelahan.

* * *

Malam telah larut saat Ia sampai ke sebuah kediaman. Tubuhnya masih sedikit kuyup, meski hujan sudah mereda sejak tadi. Sebelah tangannya masih memegang tali kekang kudanya, sedangkan sebelah lagi terus berada pada jalur nadi tangan Levi, mengecek denyut yang terasa melemah.

Lelaki itu belum sadarkan diri sejak tadi. Membuat Hanji makin khawatir luar biasa. Ditambah hujan yang terus mengguyur dan tak ada pakaian kering nan tebal yang bisa Ia pakaikan ke Levi, membuatnya terus takut Levi terkena hiportemia hebat. Satu-satunya harapan adalah panas tubuh kudanya yang menghangatkan tubuh Levi, meski sedikit.

Ragu, Ia mendekati kediaman itu. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, ingin mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

_Apa mengganggu?_

Ia menoleh pada sosok di atas punggung kudanya.

_Kalau tidak sekarang, aku bisa kehilangan dia selamanya._

Dan ketukan terdengar.

Yang kemudian seorang perempuan berumur akhir 40 tahun muncul dari balik pintu. Hanji tersenyum canggung.

"Nyonya Bonenkamp, maaf menganggu malam-malam begini."

"Hanji? Kenapa Anda basah kuyu ̶ astaga! Siapa itu, Hanji?" perempuan itu terpekik saat menyadari sosok diatas punggung kuda yang tertelungkup tak berdaya.

Gemetaran Hanji menjelaskan dengan ringkas, membuat Nyonya Bonenkamp panik dan segera memanggil suaminya.

Pria dengan wajah penuh kerutan keluar ruangan sambil tergopoh, membawa masuk tubuh Levi yang kuyup dan penuh luka menganga.

Pria itu, yang seorang dokter ahli, langsung melakukan penanganan gawat darurat pada Levi.

Hanji menunggui prosesi sambil terus menunduk gemetaran, ditemani Nyonya Bonenkamp yang tak henti menenangkan diri perempuan bersurai cokelat itu.

* * *

Setelah menunggu hamper tiga jam, Dokter Bonenkamp keluar dari kamar tamu yang dipakai sebagai ruang operasi dadakan. Peluh mengalir pelan dari dahinya.

Hanji langsung berdiri dan menyonsong pria tua itu, dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Tenang, Hanji. Dia masih bernapas." ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum teduh. "Hanya saja, luka akibat tancapan serpihan-serpihan itu memang cukup menkhawatirkan. Lalu, ada beberapa titik yang mengalami luka bakar derajat satu yang kemungkinan baru sembuh setelah 7 sampai 10 hari. Ditambah adanya luka memar yang cukup lebar di daerah kepala, yang mungkin menjadi sebab dia koma."

"Koma?" Tanya Hanji, membeo. Pria tua mengangguk.

"Iya, koma. Dia mengalami koma. Sebab, tak ada respon apapun saat aku mengetuk kakinya dan saat aku memberi rangsangan cahaya pada kedua matanya." jelas Dokter Bonenkamp. Hanji membeku.

"Kuharap komanya tidak lama." bisik pria itu kemudian.

Hanji terdiam lama. Terlalu shock atas informasi barusan. Jemarinya kembali gemetaran.

"Bagaimana dengan ̶ uh ̶ persendiannya? Baik-baik saja kan?"

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari pria itu. "Sayang sekali, ada pergeseran pada pergelangan kaki kanan dan tangan kanan. Ada memar juga di daerah panggul kanan. Kabar baiknya, bagian kedua lutut dan siku baik-baik saja. Dia harus istirahat ekstra lama agar bisa pulih seperti dulu ̶ ah, maaf ̶ dia tak bisa benar-benar seperti dulu kurasa."

Hanji menunduk dalam. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Seakan mengerti kekhawatiran Hanji, pria itu mengusap bahu perempuan itu. Menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah. Asal kau terus berada disisinya, menemani dan merawatnya, ku rasa pemulihannya akan jauh lebih cepat."

Hanji mendongakkan kepalanya, dahinya berkerut bingung.

"Bukankah dia tak sadar? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Di beberapa kasus yang kami temui, orang yang koma masih bisa merasakan suasana sekitar dan beberapa malah bisa mendengar suara. Dukungan keluarga dan orang di sekitarnya dapat mempengaruhi alam bawah sadarnya. Dengan begitu, ada kemungkinan besar pasien koma bisa pulih lebih cepat dari perkiraan." jelas pria itu. Hanji mengangguk-angguk.

"Agar suasana hatinya baik dan dia tidak stress? Begitu ya?"

"Tepat. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa tinggal disini dulu sampai Ia siuman." Sahut pria itu, kembali tersenyum teduh.

Mata Hanji membulat. "Bolehkah? Apa tidak merepotkan kalau aku tinggal disini sementara? Aku bisa mampir saja kesini, tidak perlu sampai menginap dan tinggal."

"Oh tentu saja kau sangat boleh tinggal dan menginap disini, Hanji. Toh kamar masih tersedia tiga lagi, dan aku juga senang akan ada yang menemaniku disini." Nyonya Bonenkamp bergabung sambil tersenyum.

Senyum Hanji terbit. Lega. "Kalau begitu, aku mohon bimbingannya untuk merawat Levi, Nyonya Bonenkamp!"

"Dengan senang hati, Hanji."

* * *

"Dokter Bonenkamp!" panggil Hanji di koridor bangunan tua itu, pagi keesokan harinya. Langkahnya terburu mengejar sosok yang lebih tinggi lima senti darinya. Sosok yang di panggil menoleh.

"Komandan Hanji? Selamat pagi." sapanya dengan wajah ramah. "Ingin bertanya kondisi Kapten Levi pagi tadi?" tebaknya kemudian.

Hanji tersenyum canggung. "Hu-um. Aku mengharapkan kabar baik dari Anda."

Lelaki itu tersenyum teduh. "Syukurlah kondisinya membaik. Tubuhnya mengalami kemajuan."

Hanji menghela nafas lega sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Istriku dan Nona Meyer masih merawatnya." tawar pria berumur itu. "Tenanglah. Dia akan baik-baik saja. Aku sudah bilang kan kalau luka-lukanya tak separah yang Anda bayangkan."

Pria itu mengganti kata sapaan ke Hanji menjadi 'Anda' meski mereka sebenarnya sudah cukup akrab. Menghormati pangkat Hanji, tentu saja.

Hanji mengangguk. "Ku harap dia baik-baik saja. Aku akan kesana setelah urusanku beres."

"Jangan lupa untuk tidak terlalu memaksakan dirimu sendiri, Komandan Hanji." nasihat dokter itu. Hanji terkekeh. Kemudian mereka berpisah.

Mulai hari itu, rutinitas Hanji sedikit berubah. Pagi-pagi sebelum mentari terbit, Ia akan mengurus Levi dulu. Memandikannya, mengganti bajunya, mengecek suhu tubuh, mengganti perban, dan sebagainya. Dilanjut menyuapinya dengan air putih dan bubur buah untuk memastikan tubuhnya mendapat asupan nutrisi dan cairan. Setelah itu membantu Nyonya Bonenkamp membereskan rumah. Baru setelah itu Ia pergi ke markas, 'kucing-kucingan' dengan Floch dan pasukannya, kemudian menemui Onyankapon dan Pixis. Begitu setiap hari.

* * *

"Malam, Levi!" sapanya pada sosok yang masih berbaring diam diatas ranjang. "Jangan bosan ya kudatangi terus. Hehehe…"

Sosok itu tak merespon, membuat ujung bibir Hanji berkedut. Sedih. Sudah lebih dari lima hari, dan Levi belum juga siuman.

Hanya jantung yang berdetak normal, serta nafas yang makin teratur yang membuat Hanji teguh memegang harapan.

Perempuan itu beringsut mendekati tubuh Levi, melepas perlahan bajunya. Diikuti celana lelaki itu. Di nakas samping ranjang, sudah tersedia sebaskom air hangat serta beberapa handuk. Satu untuk memandikan, satu untuk menyabuni, satu untuk membilas, dan satu untuk mengeringkan.

Prosesi memandikan dan memakaikan baju adalah yang terberat baginya, karena Ia kembali melihat jahitan-jahitan bekas luka tancapan yang tersebar di tubuh bagian kanan Levi. Membuatnya kembali teringat malam itu.

"Levi…" bisikinya dengan suara serak. Ia mulai rindu mendengar omelan lelaki itu dikala Ia malas mandi, atau membiarkan kamarnya berantakan. Ia rindu mendengar umpatan-umpatan kasarnya. Ia juga selalu rindu bagaimana lelaki itu setia mendengar ocehannya sepanjang hari, meski dengan wajah tertekuk sebal. Ditambah berhari-hari kemarin mereka terpisah jarak sehingga tak bisa berkomunikasi.

* * *

Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, Dokter Bonenkamp kembali memeriksa keadaan Levi. Sambil berdiri, Ia menuliskan perkembangan kondisi lelaki itu. Memang belum sadar tapi tubuhnya mulai merespon pada suara, cahaya, dan tepukan. Sesekali jemari Levi bergerak pelan saat seseorang memegang tangannya.

Tanpa disadari dokter itu, jemari Levi bergerak makin intens. Lengannya juga mulai bergerak, seolah meraba-raba mencari sesuatu. Kelopak matanya ikut bergertar, berusaha membuka.

Dan saat selimut tersingkap sedikit, Dokter Bonenkamp menyadarinya. Ia terus memperhatikan proses itu, sambil sesekali memanggil nama lelaki itu.

Kedua matanya membuka sempurna.

Membola penuh kebingungan.

"Selamat pagi, Kapten Levi." sapa dokter itu ramah. Levi mengerjap-ngerjap pelan.

"Ah, aku ̶ bukan di rumah sakit, ya?" Levi malah bertanya, tangannya beringsut memegangi kepala bagian kanan. Namun Ia meringis, nyeri akibat luka masih amat terasa.

"Jangan gunakan bagian kananmu, dulu. Lukanya belum benar-benar tertutup." jelas pria itu kemudian. "Dan ya, ini di kediaman kami."

Levi terdiam sejenak, mengatur nafas. "Uh, Dokter Bonenkamp. Berapa lama aku ̶ ah ̶ tak sadar?"

"Sekitar tujuh hari. Kurang lebih." jawab Dokter Bonenkamp sambil membantu Levi duduk. "Mau ku panggilkan Hanji?"

Levi menoleh pada pria itu. Dahinya berkerut. "Hanji?" Dokter Bonenkamp mengangguk. "Dia disini?"

"Iya. Dia sedang di dapur."

"Sedang apa? Memasak? Atau mengacau dapur?"

Dokter itu nyaris terbahak. "Tentu saja memasak. Ah, lebih tepatnya menggerus dan menumbuk buah untuk dijadikan bubur sih."

Levi meringis. "Aku lebih percaya kalau dia sedang mengacau dapur sekarang. Lagipula aku tak yakin dia bisa membuat bubur buah yang aman dikonsumsi."

"Sayangnya, kau masih hidup setelah menelan bubur buah buatannya selama seminggu ini." kekeh pria itu.

Levi terbatuk hebat. "Yang benar saja?! Dia ̶ tidak mungkin, astaga!"

"Jangan khawatir, bubur buatannya sudah melalui 2 tahap pengecekan akurat. Kau tak akan keracunan. Karena selama ini kami juga baik-baik saja."

Levi masih meringis.

"Biar ku panggilkan dia. Tunggu sebentar." ujar pria itu sambil keluar ruangan. Tak lama terdengar suara nama Hanji dipanggil, diikuti suara kedua kaki yang berlari heboh. Dan Levi tau pasti, yang berlari itu Hanji.

"LEEVIIIIII! HUWAAAAA"

Dugaan Levi benar.

Hanji langsung menubruk tubuh lelaki itu, lalu memeluk erat sambil menangis tersedu. Perempuan itu melesakkan wajahnya pada cerukan leher lelaki itu, membuat bahu serta punggung atas Levi seketika basah oleh air mata.

"Oi. Jangan terlalu erat. Sisi kananku masih sakit." bisiknya.

Hanji mengendurkan pelukan. Dan masih menangis tersedu disana. Seakan ribuan tahun Ia menanti lelaki itu bangun dari 'tidur' panjangnya.

"Sepertinya banyak hal yang telah ku lewati, ya?" tanyanya lirih, Hanji mengangguk-angguk pelan.

Hanji tak bisa berkata-kata untuk sementara waktu. Ia terlalu bahagia dan terharu melihat Levi sadar.

Di pintu, Dokter Bonenkamp dan istrinya menonton dengan wajah penuh kelegaan. Istrinya sampai ikut menitikkan air mata haru. Sebagai keluarga yang mengabdikan diri pada pengobatan serta dokter kepercayaan Scouting Legion, mereka ikut mengalami rasa sedih, khawatir dan penuh harap saat merawat pasien anggota Scouting Legion korban keganasan titan. Tak jarang tangis kehilangan dan ketakutan terpatri di memori mereka.

Ditambah, mereka juga cukup akrab dengan Hanji dan Levi, juga tau betul bahwa hanya mereka yang tertinggal dari kalangan senior Scouting Legion. Mereka sangat paham perasaan Hanji seminggu ini.

"Kau sudah mandi kan? Aku tak mau kau dekat-dekat kalau kau belum mandi." Bisik Levi lagi.

Perempuan itu langsung melepas pelukan, dan menjauh dari tubuh lelaki itu. "Kau ini ya! Merusak suasana saja! Nih, aku sudah mandi, keramas sampai wangi. Puas?!" Hanji cemberut sambil menodongkan kepalanya pada hidung Levi. Buru-buru lelaki itu memundurkan kepalanya sendiri.

"Kau sepertinya jadi sering mandi, huh?" tanya Levi kemudian, menyadari rambut Hanji yang begitu terawat.

"Oh tentu saja! Selain karena aku menumpang tinggal disini, karena tiap memandikanmu aku ikut basah kuyup, kau tahu? Jadi, aku sekalian mandi saja." Jelas Hanji sambil menyengir.

"Kau memandikanku?" tanya Levi sangsi. Hanji mengangguk-angguk semangat.

"Memangnya siapa pula mau memandikanmu, Tuan Pencember ̶ "

"Kau itu memandikan orang atau main air, sih, sampai kuyup?" Levi memotong pembicaraan. Hanji mendelik tajam sambil cemberut. Nyonya Bonenkamp menahan gelak tawa sambil berlalu meninggalkan ruangan, tak tahan melihat tingkah dua orang itu. Dokter Bonenkamp juga terkekeh.

"Sudah sudah. Masih ada hal yang lebih penting untuk dibicarakan, bukan?" lerai pria itu, kembali menampilkan senyum teduhnya.

Hanji tersentak. "Eh iya. Ada banyak kabar yang harus aku beri tahu padamu." Ia memandang pada Levi.

Sedangkan Dokter Bonenkamp berpikir sejenak. "Lebih baik ku tinggalkan kalian dulu disini. Supaya kalian lebih leluasa mengobrol sambil melepas rindu."

Hanji menoleh, lalu tersenyum malu-malu.

"Terima kasih, Dokter." Ucap Levi cepat.

* * *

Pada hembusan nafas berikutnya, Levi menjelaskan kronologi saat ke-tiga puluh anak buahnya menjadi titan, pertarungannya dengan Zeke, hingga kronologi ledakan. Beberapa kali Ia menghela nafas panjang saat Ia kembali mengingat memori yang menyakitkan itu.

"Ini salahku karena tidak waspada." Lirihnya. Helaan nafas panjang terdengar darinya.

Hanji menggenggam tangannya. "Ini bukan salahmu, Levi. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu."

"Bahkan aku dan Onyankapon juga tidak menyadarinya. Jadi, ini bukan salahmu. Kalau kau ingin menyalahkan, salahkan aku yang tidak becus menjadi komandan." Lirih perempuan itu.

"Hanji!" tegur Levi, menatap iris coklat itu dalam-dalam. Ia tak suka tiap Hanji merasa tidak becus dan membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan Erwin.

"Tapi memang benar kan aku tidak becus?"

Levi mendecak. "Permasalahan yang kau dan Erwin hadapi itu berbeda. Jadi, jangan lagi mengatakan kau tidak becus. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Hanji." bisik Levi.

Kemudian mereka berdua terdiam lama. Membiarkan masing-masing berkutat dengan pikiran sendiri.

Levi meraih tangan Hanji, menggenggamnya lembut. "Aku belum mendengar cerita darimu." lirihnya.

Hanji menggigit bibir, mulai menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi selama Levi 'merawat' Zeke di hutan.

Levi menghela nafas panjang. "Jadi, saat ini Armin dan lainnya masih ditahan? Dan si tua Pixis telah meminum wine itu?" tanyanya kemudian. Hanji mengangguk, menunduk.

"Dan kami masih belum bisa mengorek informasi apapun soal isi kepala Eren. Benar-benar menyusahkan." Sahut Hanji.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Levi memutus kalimatnya, "sebelum ledakan terjadi, Zeke mengigau. Dia bilang bahwa Ia telah menyelamatkan mereka, anak buahku, dari kejamnya dunia. Dia juga menyebut-nyebut kata 'satu-satunya keselamatan' , 'euthanasia' , dan 'Eldian'."

Dahi Hanji berkerut. "Euthanasia? Kau yakin?"

Levi mengangguk. "Aku yakin aku tak salah dengar."

"Astaga," desah Hanji frustrasi "ini gawat!"

"Apa mungkin dia ingin memusnahkan seluruh orang Eldia? Padahal dia sendiri Eldian." Hanji bingung sendiri.

Levi terlihat berpikir. "Dilihat dari sepak terjangnya selama ini, mungkin saja. Selama ini dia terlihat tak peduli pada kematian orang-orang Eldia. Dia tega mengubah orang-orang Ragako menjadi titan, dan yang terbaru adalah anak buahku."

Hanji menunduk sedih. "Astaga… Kegilaan macam apa yang kita hadapi?" Ia menghela nafas lagi. "Apa Eren ikut dalam rencana gila Zeke ini? Ini semua tidak bisa dibiarkan. Apapun itu, pemusnahan orang-orang Eldia tidak benar." ringisnya.

Levi menoleh pada perempuan itu. "Ayo kita hentikan rencana gila itu, kalau benar memang itulah goal mereka."

Hanji mengangguk. "Biar aku yang mengurusnya."

"Bagaimana, huh? Kau saja masih jadi tahanan Yeagerist sialan itu." ringis Levi.

"Aku masih bisa 'kucing-kucingan'. Selain itu, kita bisa bekerjasama dengan Onyankapon. Aku yakin Onyankapon, Nicolo, dan lainnya tak akan setuju jika ini rencana dua bersaudara itu. Mereka akan membantu kita." Jelas Hanji.

"Aku akan mencoba berbicara dengan Eren." Ucap Levi kemudian. "Kalau Ia bungkam, aku bisa menghajarnya."

Hanji menaikkan alisnya. "Hei, jangan lupa kau masih dalam masa pemulihan. Kau pikir kau itu cedera ringan habis jatuh dari pohon tomat?"

"Jatuh dari pohon tomat? Candaanmu tidak lucu."

"Untuk saat ini, aku memerintahkanmu istirahat total. Jangan kemana-mana. Tunggu sampai kau benar-benar pulih, bisa menggerakkan pergelanganmu dengan leluasa, baru kau boleh beraksi lagi. Mau melayang setelah terserempet ledakan lagi pun tak apa." cerocos Hanji, membuat Levi menghadiahinya dengan satu jitakan pada dahinya.

"Kau membuatku tak berguna, Sialan." protes Levi.

Hanji meringis. "Kau mau mati lebih cepat, hah? Kau itu masih tahap pemulihan. Jangan banyak gaya deh."

Levi mendecih tak suka.

"Dan yha, karena kau sudah siuman, besok atau lusa kita berangkat ke salah satu titik aman yang telah kami siapkan. Kita tak bisa terus-terusan merepotkan keluarga Bonenkamp, dan aku juga khawatir Yeagerist akan menciduk mereka, jadi secepatnya kita harus pindah." cerocos Hanji lagi.

"Tidak bisa. Pasienku butuh waktu seminggu lagi hingga aku mengizinkannya pergi dari pengawasanku." Potong Dokter Bonenkamp, kedua tangannya membawa nampan berisi mangkuk. "Ah maaf menganggu obrolan kalian. Istriku membuatkan bubur kentang dengan cacahan daging dan wortel untuk pasienku."

"Tapi, Dokter, kelompok Yeagerist bisa kapan saja mencium keberadaanku dan Levi. Mereka bisa melukaimu dan Nyonya Bonenkamp!"

"Keselamatan dan kesehatan pasien lebih penting. Aku dan perserikatan dokter telah membuat kesepakatan dengan mereka, bahwa mereka tidak boleh mengusik pasien-pasien kami dengan alasan apapun. Kalian, terutama Levi, dalam perlindungan kesepakatan itu. Sampai saat mereka berulah, kalian masih aman disini. Jadi, tinggallah disini sampai aku menyatakan Levi boleh keluar dari kediaman kami." ujar pria itu, sambil meletakkan nampan diatas nakas samping ranjang. "Makanlah, Levi. Kau butuh banyak nutrisi untuk pemulihan."

Lelaki bersurai hitam mengangguk patuh. Dibantu Hanji, Ia mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur kentang dan menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut pelan-pelan.

"Jadi, kalau boleh tau, kalian berencana pergi kemana?" tanya Dokter Bonenkamp, mengambil duduk dekat jendela kamar.

"Sebuah desa di arah selatan. Aku mengenal orang-orang disana dan ada dokter juga disana." Ujar Hanji. Pria itu mengangguk-angguk, sedangkan Levi tekun menyuapkan makanannya.

"Dokter Bonenkamp," panggil Hanji kemudian. "apakah tidak masalah kalau kami tinggal disini seminggu lagi? Bukankah seminggu ini kami sudah merepotkan Anda?"

Pria itu menoleh pada Hanji. "Kalian sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Kami malah senang ada kalian disini, menemani kami yang tinggal berdua di dalam rumah sebesar ini." kekehnya. "Aku malah berharap kalian tinggal lebih lama lagi."

"Tapi, Yeagerist itu…" Hanji termenung sejenak. "mereka bisa saja melakukan hal-hal buruk kepada Anda dan Nyonya Bonenkamp."

"Atas dugaan penyembunyian dua buronan." tambah Levi.

"Jangan khawatirkan kami. Tenang saja."

Mereka kembali terdiam.  
"Ah ya, kira-kira berapa lama pemulihanku untuk bagian pergelangan?" tanya Levi, memecah keheningan.

"Dari seriusnya cedera, kemungkinan satu sampai dua bulan."

Levi mendengus. "Sial. Musuh tak akan menunggu selama itu."

"Dan kalau kau memaksa, musuh tak akan peduli kau mengalami cedera pergelangan atau tidak. Kau mau mati konyol yang sebab utamanya terkilir?" respon Dokter Bonenkamp sambil menyedekapkan tangan. Levi mendecih.

"Fokuslah pada penyembuhanmu dulu. Kalau kau fokus, bisa jadi pemulihannya akan lebih cepat." ujar dokter itu. Levi membalas dengan deheman.

* * *

Seminggu terakhir di kediaman Bonenkamp mereka isi dengan membantu keluarga itu.

Hanji jadi sibuk membantu membereskan rumah yang luas itu, membersihkan kamar-kamar, dan merapikan rak-rak buku sambil mencuri baca di siang hari. Pagi dan sorenya Ia biasa membantu Nyonya Bonenkamp memetik beberapa herbal dan membantu menggerusnya untuk diracik menjadi obat. Sebagian racikan obat nantinya adalah bekal untuk mereka, terutama Levi.

Atas saran Onyankapon, Hanji tak pergi jauh-jauh dari kediaman itu. Dia pun tidak mengunjungi markas atau menemui Pixis. Menyembunyikan diri dari penciuman anggota-anggota Yeagerist. Sesekali Ia akan pergi ke dekat kantor pos untuk menemui Onyankapon atau anak buahnya yang setia. Menerima beberapa surat tentang kabar perkembangan terbaru, atau surat dari Pixis.

Sedangkan Levi, yang dilarang banyak beraktivitas, memilih membantu menyapu dan mengepel dengan sebelah tangan ̶ oh, karena tentu saja jika Ia nekat menggunakan tangan kanannya, Ia akan mendapat omelan dari tiga orang sekaligus.

Yang membuat Levi makin sebal, Ia tidak bisa melatih otot-ototnya. Hingga otot-otot perut yang biasanya terlihat amat kokoh kini mulai menghilang. Sialnya lagi, itu menjadi salah satu amunisi baru Hanji untuk meledeknya.

"Tch! Bahkan kalian melarangku membantu mencuci?!" protesnya saat Ia sudah beringsut memasukkan seprai kotor ke ember, namun ditegur oleh Nyonya Bonenkamp. Dibelakang nyonya pemilik rumah, Hanji terkikik senang.

* * *

Mentari mulai tenggelam. Warna jingga menguar dari ufuk barat.

Hanji dan Levi sudah berada di luar kediaman Bonenkamp, memakai jubah besar yang menutupi tubuh. Tak lupa penutup wajah agar tak banyak orang yang menyadari keberadaan mereka. Hanji bahkan sengaja mengubah tatanan rambutnya, mengepang rambut coklatnya, diajari oleh Nyonya Bonenkamp. Untuk mensukseskan 'pelarian' mereka ini.

"Jadi, Anda sudah mengizinkan saya pergi, kan?" tanya Levi memastikan. Dokter itu terkekeh.

"Oh tentu saja. Kali ini aku tak akan mencegahmu lagi. Kau sudah kunyatakan boleh berpergian."

"Baiklah, baiklah, Dokter." Ucap lelaki itu, diikuti kekehan Hanji.

Hanji memeluk erat tubuh Nyonya Bonenkamp.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk dua minggu ini. Maaf kami merepotkan kalian." Lirih Hanji, memandang Nyonya Bonenkamp dan Dokter Bonenkamp bergantian. "Maaf kami belum bisa membalas dengan apapun."

Nyonya Bonenkamp menggeleng-geleng. "Kalian tidak merepotkan. Malah membuat suasana rumah jadi lebih segar. Kehadiran kalian menemani kami."

"Dan kalau semua ini sudah selesai, jangan segan untuk berkunjung kemari, Hanji, Levi. Kami akan sangat senang dengan kehadiran kalian lagi disini." sambung Dokter Bonenkamp.

Setelah pelukan erat terakhir, Levi dan Hanji menaiki kuda mereka.

Melambaikan tangan pada pasangan suami istri itu, lalu melesat pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Melesat menuju lembaran baru perjuangan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[End]**

**Yey! Akhirnya kelar juga project penasaran ku, huhu. Pensaran soal gimana lanjutannya chapter 114 malah hasilnya begini wkwk. Maafkan fanfik ini ujung-ujungnya LeviHan, haha.**

**(Dan kalo sanggup, ku pingin bikin versi Levi tangan hilang sama versi Levi mati wkwk)**

**Oh ya, soal dokter Bonenkamp itu, itu OC sih :"**  
**Aslinya gak ada di universe nya Snk haha**

**Jadi, jangan tanya "Dokter sama Nyonya Bonenkamp itu yang mana" ya… Soalnya mereka memang gak ada di SnK haha**

**Dan seperti biasa, ngarep bgt ada komentar kritik saran dari kalian.**

**"Halah, teorimu gak bakal jadi nyata." Wakaka, santai mamen. Ini mah project seneng-seneng buat aku, sekalian ngasah skill nulis :"**

**That's it. Thanks for reading**


End file.
